1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a diagnostic apparatus for a NOx trapping catalytic converter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a diagnostic apparatus for a NOx trapping catalytic converter that can determine if a NOx trapping catalytic converter is deteriorated.
2. Background Information
There is a NOx trapping catalytic converter diagnostic technology configured to determine if the catalyst of a NOx trapping catalytic converter is deteriorated based on a signal from a NOx sensor arranged downstream of the NOx trapping catalytic converter. An example of such a NOx trapping catalytic converter diagnostic technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-104536
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a NOx trapping catalytic converter diagnostic apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.